On the Internet, content-sharing platforms, like social networks and others, allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content-sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing platforms to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
In some content-sharing platforms, a media item may be displayed in a continuous loop, such that immediately after the media item is displayed in its entirety to a user of the platform, the media item is displayed to the user again. Such media items may often be of a shorter duration, such as under a minute in play time. This unique form of media item, the looping media item, may present unique opportunities and challenges.